Full Moon Rising
by Morning Misty
Summary: When the pack finds two teenagers wondering in the forest of La Push they decide to help the kids. However the teens have some secrets that could bring powerful enemies to the pack's doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

Preview:

Luke and Danna ran through the forest as fast as they could. The cresent moon shown above. Both teenagers could hear their pursuers behind them. Danna stumbled, but Luke caught her arm and pulled her back into a run.

Suddenly a cliff came into view. Both kids pushed themselves to run faster. Once the got to the edge of the cliff they jumped. Both felt the air rush by them and then the cold quick current of the river pulled them down the river. Hopefully the teens pursuers would lose the trail.

***

Miles away from the two teens stood a group of men and women. They stood tense. No sound or smell reach their noses. The biggest man finally started to move away from the forest.

"Lucas, where are you going? Our kids are still out there somewhere." a woman's voice came through the night air with a growl connected.

"We have to trust they will find their own way. Now we must go. Please if something about them comes up on our way we will go to them."

***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Seth and Jake were running the northern border of the La Push Pack's territory. Leah had opted to go and visit her mother. The only reason they were here instead of on the Cullen's land was the family was out of town for a week. This worked well for everyone, but Jacob who had imprinted on Bella's daughter.

Suddenly Seth froze and sniffed the air slowly.

_What's wrong kid?_

_Jake I smell something different toward the beach._ Seth told his pack leader.

***

Danna woke with a headache. Looking around she saw her brother unconscious a few feet away. The events of the past day came flooding back and she shivered. Getting up the teenager walked over to her brother and shook him to wake him as well.

Luke growled in annoyance as he sat up. Looking around he frowned and sighed. Standing he started to sniff deeply. In the distance both could hear the howl of a wolf.

"Sis, don't freak. Some wolves are coming this way. Hopefully, they will head away from us and maybe we wont have to face a rival pack alone."

"Are you sure they are like us?" Danna asked.

"Yes."

***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Seth and Jake walked through the woods toward where the younger wolf had smelt. Once they arrived both saw two teenagers standing tense and watching them.

Their hair was wild looking, eyes seemed to glare with anger, and they were very thin and tall. The girl had a blue shirt and shorts on and the boy had a red shirt and jeans on. Jake took the lead and walked toward the kids. Seth however, froze staring at the girl.

***

Dana felt worry when the boys walked out of the surrounding forest. They were both had on jean shorts, but no shirt. Suddenly, she looked toward the smaller of the two and she felt like her heart had been realised of all worry.

Luke moved forward to meet the taller boy. He was barely aware that his sister was not moving with him. He was also aware the younger boy had not moved either.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

"Hi," Jacob greeted the boy. "Who are you two and where are you from?"

"My name is Luke and this is my sister Dana. We travel a lot." they boy who had come to meet Jacob answered. "Who are you guys?"

Jacob laughed and introduced himself and Seth. As he turned he saw the look on the younger boy's face. _Oh boy just what we need!_ Thought the older boy.

***

Dana was only half listening to her brother's conversation. The girl only had eyes for the younger boy. She carefully studied every feature of the boy's face.

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her ovservation by her brother.

"Dana we are going to go with them to see if we can call our parents."

She nodded and followed the three boys through the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Jacob walked into his home and called out to his dad. The old man answered and wheeled his chair into the room. He looked surprised as the boy and girl followed his son and Seth into the living room.

"What's going on?" was his question.

"We found them toward the beach. They're going to call their parents. Seth needs to talk with you in the meantime." was the answer as he led the two teens into where their phone was.

***

Luke picked up the phone and dialed the cell phone number. He was aware that Jacob was standing close to him. The ringing continued, but nobody answered. Swallowing he hung up.

"Nobody answered. Several reasons for that though."

Dana nodded, but her brother noticed the worry in her eyes. Things would be hard if their pack was gone. However they could not spend time worrying they had to act.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Seth stood in the room alone with Billy Black. He shifted uncomfortably under the man's intense stare.

"Well?" Billy said.

"I imprinted on the girl. I can't stop thinking about her."

Billy chuckled. He had thought Seth would be the only one not to imprint and suddenly here came a girl out of thin air. Jacob came out of the kitchen telling them the teens could not contact their parents.

***

Dana stood in the kitchen fidgeting her brother had just tried for the fifth time to call their pack and no one answered the cell phone. Finally, he gave up and came to stand by her. Closing her eyes she concentrated on remembering the boy that was in the next room.

"Dana is something wrong?" her brother's worried voice cut into her fantasy.

"Everything! We are separated from our family. But when I think about that younger boy I feel some peace."

"What? Dana he isn't from our pack. It would never work. Long distance relationships just don't."

The girl just nodded, but she still felt a strong draw to the young man in the other room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Dana and Luke joined the group in the living room. As the teens sat they both worried what was going to happen next.

"Listen, we understand that something is going on. You can stay on the reservation until you can contact your parents."

Both thanked Billy Black for his offer and accepted. Without knowing where their parents were they could not hop to look for them.

***

A group of wolves chased a deer through the woods with speed. The poor creature didn't have a chance to escape as more monsters came pouring out of the wood. With a quick signal from the lead wolf the others ended the hunt. Soon the large pack was eating the deer.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for the review twifantasy. The decision to write it in third person is because I feel more comfortable skipping from character to character. I'll keep the first person tip in mind; it may be better for the Twilight Saga fan fiction since that is the form the writer of the novels uses. As for the time after Breaking Dawn I didn't really think about it. As for the people on the beach it was Dana and Luke. They fell into a river which carried them to the beach. That is how they ended up at the beach. The wolves Jacob and Seth just caught their scent while on patrol. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Sorry the story is moving so fast. I'll try and slow down. **_

Chapter 7:

The wolves had just finished with the deer they were eating. The lead one signaled for the others to follow him. None hesitated. Soon the pack had headed for the woods. The woods soon grew thick around the group. The whole pack walked into a large cave. There in the shelter of the cave all turned into humans.

***

Luke walked out of the house with his sister, Seth and Jacob. "Where are we going again?"

"To Seth's house. He and I want you guys to meet his mom and sister since you'll be staying in La Pash."

Dana looked at her brother in confusion. Why did it matter that they meet the boy's family they had just meet him and Jacob.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

Leah Clearwater stood in the middle of her room thinking. Another boy had just broke up with her. The late night hours spent patrolling interrupted the dates boys wanted to go on. Growling she started out the door of her room. She was in no mood to deal with the last breakup. As she headed out the door she could hear a car. Sighing she sat down on the porch.

***

"Where are we going now?" a voice asked the leader.

"Head south and hope to avoid the bloodsuckers."

"What of our children? We cannot leave them here without us." a worried female voice said shrilly.

The man sighed, "We have no choice. If we look for them the vampires will hunt us easier. Both know what to do leave it to them."

***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

Jacob's vehicle pulled up into the driveway of the Clearwater's home. Standing she watched as two teenagers exited the vehicle with her brother and leader. She just glanced at the girl then looked at the boy and froze. Nothing could drag her eyes away from him.

"Leah? Leah? Hey are you okay?" the boy asked.

"Just perfect." she sighed.

"Did she say perfect? Leah, never thinks anything is perfect." Jacob said.

"Hey my name is Luke. This is my sister


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

Leah didn't even hear the girl's name as she stared at the boy. He just drew her attention like a insect to light. Finally Jacob managed to get the whole group into the house for the Clearwater's house. Seth and Leah were both glad their mother liked the new comers.

***

Aro glared at the vampires who had returned. They had failed to despose of the werewolves and he was not pleased.

"Your job was simple and you failed. Should I have sent a human because it could propably do much better."

"We're sorry. It wont happen again."

Aro turned away and walked away, but paused to say, "See that it doesn't and I wont at least one brought here alive."

***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:

Lance stood waiting for the rest of the vampires to gather so they could leave. Lance could transport people to anywhere in the world as long as they had been there before. Suddenly, Jane and Alec appeared both looking annoyed.

"Let's go, Lance. Transport us to the last place we saw that accursed pack," Jane hissed.

"So you kids got separated from your parents?" Seth and Leah's mom asked.

"Yeah, but we will find them sooner or later." Luke claimed to her.

"Well, we need to go tell Sam and the others about this, " Jacob said.

"I'm coming." Leah said standing.


	13. Chapter 13

**For those who have been reading this story I am sorry that I have not updated in a while.**

Chapter 12:

"You say those kids smell like wolves." Sam said. "But they haven't said anything yet Jake?"

The boy nodded to the taller man.

"What we going to do Sam?" someone asked queitly.

"Leah make sure these guys bring them to the campfire tonight."

Leah just nodded wondering what Sam had up his sleeve.

Meanwhile...

Lance followed Jane to the cliff where the kids had jumped.

"There are two options before us. One they swam against the current upstream or went with the current. Since it was not the full moon I would go with the later." Jane said to the group. "So we will follow the current as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13:

Dana and Luke sat at a colorful fire. Both were listening as Billy Black told them the legends of the tribe.

"So your tribe is supposed to be able to turn to wolves and fight vampires?" Dana said completely serious.

"Yes and it is true." Sam stated. "As it is true you are similar to us."

Luke jumped startled. "How do you know?"

"The smell of wolf is all over you two, but my question is what tribe do you belong to that can change shape as we do."

"We don't belong to a tribe. We are true werewolves."

Meanwhile...

Jane angrily waited for the men to pick up the smell. Looking up at the moon she frowned. Soon it would be the full moon and those brats and their pack would have to change.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14:

Seth and Leah along with the rest pack stared at the two kids.

"Real werewolves?"

"Yeah," Dana said.

"So you only transform on the full moon?" Seth asked.

"Uh, no. We can transform anytime. It's just that vampires only think we do on full moons. So on days that are not on the full moon they wont pay any attention to us."

"AH!" the whole pack said.

Meanwhile...

Jane watched as those searching for a scent came back with no news of a scent.

"Don't worry the full moon is soon we will get them then.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15:

"So what's your secret. Surely you guys have one." Dana said looking at the pack of La Push.

"I imprinted on you Dana," Seth blurted without thinking.

"Wait I thought that was just a legend in the truth so no one would second guess it when they were an outsider."

"This from the girl whose a real werewolf."

"Uh, I imprinted on Luke," Leah mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

Meanwhile...

Under a pine tree a group of men and women sat talking. None looked happy or even calm.

"The vampires are back and we do not want to get caught here."

"What of our children?"

"They will have to make do on our own. Right now we run south."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16:

The two werewolves stared at Leah and Seth with a look of surprise, but neither were going to agrue the point. They were telling the truth no doubt about it. Looking up Dana spoke more to Seth than anyone.

"The fullmoon is tomorrow and we would like to run on your territory." she spoke.

Sam spoke first, "Of course just don't cause any trouble."

Meanwhile...

Jane smiled to her self. The full moon was tomorrow and the werewolves would have to reveal themselves. The young looking woman smiled with pleasure at the thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews AndYourPointIs and Melissa364. I really do appreciate it. I am sorry ,but I am not going to give anything in the story away.**

Chapter 17:

Dana woke up with a moan. Opening her eyes she looked around the room that was not her own. Frowning she sat up and pushed the covers off. She was at the Clearwater's house with their mom and Leah. Getting up she stretched and could already feel the tension building up in her muscles. Tonight she would be able to run and release all of that tension. Getting up she quickly looked at the clothes Leah had loaned. Well at least Leah had promised to take her looking for a job.

Meanwhile...

Luke woke with his head under the pillow. Groaning the boy shifted. Looking around he frowned as he remembered why he was here. He wanted so much to find his parents, but knew for now that would have to wait until the full moon had passed. Sam had promised him a job at his place and the boy was excited at least he would be able to earn his keep. His sister he knew was going off with Leah to find a job. Getting up he headed out to find something to eat.


	19. Chapter 19

**Your welcome Melissa 364. Thank you for the review MySilentEmoSide.**

Chapter 18:

Dana and Leah walked out of the store. The girls had smiles on their faces'.

"Thanks Leah. I can't believe they gave me a job."

"Okay. Good thing you have the day shift and don't start working until next week."

Meanwhile...

Luke carried the wood he had chopped and stacked it onto the wood that had already been chopped. Freeing himself of his burden he looked up at the sky. Looking up in the sky he saw the sun setting in the western sky. Soon he and his sister would be able to run and also howl to see if their parents were close.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19:

Dana and Luke stood at the edge of the forest with the cool night air. Both were staring into the woods. Even if they couldn't find their parents tonight tomorrow and the next day were ahead of them. Closing their eyes they both allowed the transformation to take place.

Soon they were both running full force through the forest. They ran to a cliff that overlooked the ocean. The moon was almost at the its highest point. Both sat watching as the moon climbed higher in the stary sky. Once it was in the middle of the visible sky both pointed their mouths to the sky and let out a long howl.

Meanwhile...

Jane and the vampires with her jumped as they heard the call of the two wolves. They all looked and turned their eyes to Jane.

"It is time for a hunt. Let's go." the vampire told her companions.


	21. Chapter 21

**TwilightFreakNumberOne thank you for the review. Sorry for my mistakes. I am still working on spelling and grammar. Tips are always welcome and it does not make me mad to receive them.**

Chapter 20:

Dana and Luke were enjoying their night of freedom as wolves. They hoped that their family would hear their call and would come. However, that hope was ruined when vampires came rushing onto the cliff. The hiss was deafening.

Both werewolves jumped around growls escaping them. The vampires jumped forward hissing as they did so.

Meanwhile...

Leah, Jake, and Seth were running the beach line listening to the howl of the siblings. Suddenly the howls changed to angry growls. All three looked at each other and then started running as fast as they could to the cliff top. Once there they saw and smelled the vampires. Jumping into the fight they started to defend the two wolves.


	22. Chapter 22

**MySilentEmoSide thanks for the review.**

Chapter 21:

Dana, Luke, Seth, Leah, and Jacob were managing to hold the vampires off, but slowly they were tiring. The night was drawing to an end. Jane smiled as she knew that a true werewolf could not hold the shape of a wolf during the day. Slowly the vampires herded the wolves to the edge of the cliff. The sun was rising higher in the sky. Soon the light of the sun had reached the wolves.

Jane leaned forward eager. However, the wolves did not change as the sunlight hit them. Her mouth dropped as she saw the wolves still standing there.

"What? How? We thought that..." the woman stuttered surprised. "Well it looks like we were wrong. Good day, mutts."

With that the vampires turned and ran.

Later that day...

"So they turned and ran when you stayed in the wolf form?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Luke said. "The rumors say we only change on full moons. So when we didn't turn into humans they just assumed we were part of your pack."

"Which you now are." Leah said with conviction.

"Thanks guys. We really are glad you want us." Dana said.

"So you'll stay." Seth asked hopefully and every eye turned to the siblings.

"Yes, we are staying. The vampires wont think to look here again." Luke spoke for both. "We'll do our jobs and wait for the next full moon rising to call for our family."

"Sounds good to us." La Push pack said.

Meanwhile...

"My dear a full moon has passed and the children did not show up." a woman said to a man.

"Give it more time and we will go and find them. With the attack that happened I do not want to not make a mistake to cost lives."

The woman nodded and looked away from her husband worried for her children.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone thanks for all the comments and advice on this story. Here's the ending so enjoy.**

Chapter 22:

Two weeks after the full moon...

Seth and Leah climbed out of the truck that Jacob was driving. Dana and Luke glanced at each other and remained in their seats.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Seth?" Dana asked nervously. "I mean we're different from you. They may decide we're a threat."

Seth turned around and looked at Danna and smiled, "You've put this off way to long. Come on they want to meet you. They've been waiting for over a week."

Dana sighed and then climbed out of the truck. She was nervous about meeting Seth's friends the Cullens. Luke groaned and followed his sister. The door opened as soon as the reached the first step.

"Hey, Edward." Jacob greeted.

"Hello," the man said. "These must be the ones you were telling us about. Come on in."

The group followed him into the large open living room. The vampires turned and looked at the new comers.

"HI!" said the spiky haired female jumping up and running toward the new comers. "I'm Alice. So glad you came"

She grabbed both their hands and pulled them to the center of the room and began to introduce the others.

"This is my husband, Jasper. That's our parents Esme and Carlisle." she said and pointed them out. "That is Rosalie and Emmet. Edward and Bella. That little angel over their is Renesme."

Dana smiled and said "Hi, nice to meet you all."

"Welcome to the family," Esme said standing up and coming over and hugging the siblings.


	24. Chapter 24

**********Hey everyone thanks for all the comments and advice on this story. Here's the ending so enjoy.** Everyone. I am glad you liked Full Moon Rising. LeahTaylorBouch thank you for your review on Full Moon Rising. Skylan D. Water thanks for your reviews on the chapters. TwilightFreakNumberOne your welcome and thanks again. Sorry the plot confused you I am still working on it. True werewolves are the werewolves the vampires in Italy hunt to kill the species, they have less control of their wolf half and they can turn humans into one by biting them. Allowing the newcomers into the pack was mainly because of Leah imprinting on Luke and Seth imprinting on Dana. Yes this story is over, sorry. Sorry Dana and Luke's family didn't find them this time and yes they are worried. There is going to be another story. It will be called Full Moon Rising: Dangerous Friends. 

**Hey everyone thanks for all the comments and advice on this story. Here's the ending so enjoy.**

Chapter 22:

Two weeks after the full moon...

Seth and Leah climbed out of the truck that Jacob was driving. Dana and Luke glanced at each other and remained in their seats.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Seth?" Dana asked nervously. "I mean we're different from you. They may decide we're a threat."

Seth turned around and looked at Danna and smiled, "You've put this off way to long. Come on they want to meet you. They've been waiting for over a week."

Dana sighed and then climbed out of the truck. She was nervous about meeting Seth's friends the Cullens. Luke groaned and followed his sister. The door opened as soon as the reached the first step.

"Hey, Edward." Jacob greeted.

"Hello," the man said. "These must be the ones you were telling us about. Come on in."

The group followed him into the large open living room. The vampires turned and looked at the new comers.

"HI!" said the spiky haired female jumping up and running toward the new comers. "I'm Alice. So glad you came"

She grabbed both their hands and pulled them to the center of the room and began to introduce the others.

"This is my husband, Jasper. That's our parents Esme and Carlisle." she said and pointed them out. "That is Rosalie and Emmet. Edward and Bella. That little angel over their is Renesme."

Dana smiled and said "Hi, nice to meet you all."

"Welcome to the family," Esme said standing up and coming over and hugging the siblings.


End file.
